Kyle xy the love Triangle
by Howarand
Summary: love triangle between Jessi and Amanda
1. Chapter 1

Kyle pov.

Since Cassidy told me I was his brother, I have been ignoring everybody mostly Jessi.

I don't want to talk to her, my own brother killed her mother. what if she got tired of talking to me. because i remember her of her mother death and she leave the house. I don't know what to do anymore she might leave if I don't talk her either way.

Every time she knocks on my door, I just ignore her, or yelled I am Not ready to talk to her right now. I know it's wrong and not fair to treat her like that, but I can't bring myself to talk to her, its hurt to freaking much. She might not understand me but I understand myself perfect, think about it if you're brother killed one one mom you love what would you do.

Amanda heart beat snap me right out of my thought. Amanda know I am different, I did not tell her about secret. Don't get me wrong i am gonna tell her when i feel better. she understand.

I stand up in open my window door for her. When see her she look so beautiful like usual, I just wanted to kiss her I could not bring myself to do it, every time I think like that, it just remember of Jessi. I took her hand and she give me the smile that always making me feel butterfly in my stomach. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jessi Pov.

I don't know what i did to Kyle Because he keep ignoring me, every time i try to talk to him, he never look me in the eye.

So today he's not getting his way I have to make him talk to me doesn't he know i love him or maybe he got back with his precious Amanda.

I started walking through his door and i could hear him talking. I used My power to hear who he's talking to but it was my luck It was Amanda. Kyle all you ready to tell me your secret yet, I could hear kyle stuttering , i, i am sorry Amanda all tell tomorrow, what about we go to the rack Okay Kyle I can't wait to know more of you said Amanda.

I was getting enough of their little chat already. Kyle can I talk to you, He look at me, then put his head down. I am not leaving until you talk to me I said. All see you tomorrow Amanda said Kyle. she step closer to him and give him a kiss in the cheek. Bye Kyle all be ready for you to tell me you secret.

right there i just wont to whip Amanda heads off this girl make my life a living hell.

what ever your secret is kyle, i am not going to give you up for a secret I will love you the same, after that she step out.

Kyle pov.

I turn red right there, Amanda is Perfect. when i turn to face Jessi I can see the hurt in her eyes. Can I Talk to yoou later Jessi. No she said stop making it. I promise i raise my voice. she think about and agree because she know i don't promise for nothing.

Kyle are you And Amanda back together she asked sounding scared. No we're friends right now Jess.

Can I talk to you after diner

Kyle pov. 


	3. Chapter 3

he diner table was really quite today Josh and Lori was't home Lori went to hang out with Hillary, and Josh was at work. So how are doing today Kyle? asked Nicole all you doing better today. Yea i am okay Nicole thinks for asking. The rest of the diner when quite.

After diner I went to my room and Jessi tag behind me. I told her to sit down for me to tell her. what did you want to tell me Kyle asked Jessi.

Jessi first of all I am sorry for ignoring, I could'nt bring myself to talk to you. Why she asked asked with anger in her voice what did I do Kyle, why would you ignored me like that. I didn't want you to remember you about your mother being killed, I thought when you got tired of me. I would lose you. why would you lose me Kyle Jessi yelled, do you think I would just go like Kyle I thought you trust me and know me better then that Kyle.

How could you ignore me like that Kyle, and how can you cause that pain. I thought you the one that understand me the most but I guest I was wrong then she went to her room and slam the door.

what was I thinking, urg, I hate myself I hurt her. I .I thought.

Jessi Pov.

I thought he care about me. I went to my room and slam the door. why I keep crying over Kyle I should be a strong women and not cry about it, I should moved on from him before he got back together with precious Amanda.

I hear a knock in my door, I just ignored it because I already know who it is. He open the door and step in. Jess he said i am sorry for hurting you. when I hurt you I hurt myself too, please talk to me Jess. I look up at his faced he seem Desperate, all I won't to do his jump on him, to make him feel better, but I need to understand.

Jessi you have to understand me I did not mean to hurt you, I thought I was going to lose you brother killed your mother i did not wan't you think i am a bad person like my brother. why did you think i will leave Kyle you the only one i Feel safe with you Kyle I would never leave i need you in my life for what ever you want me to be I said. He put his cute smile in his face, thank you Jess, he give me a hug then said in my hear I need you to Jess.


	4. Chapter 4

** Amanda Po**v

Today is the day Kyle going to tell me his secret. I am excited i can be in his life more, no secret hidden from us. when he's ready for us to be together.

I could not Even sleep today, i know in the weekend you supposed to sleep in but not today. I wake up at six this morning its look like it's Christmas for me. do ever can's sleep when you feel excited, well that usually happened to me in Christmas.

I am so excited, I need to calm myself down, so I made breakfast for my mom.

Kyle Pov.

I don't know why I feel so excited today, I just remember when I have the talk with Jessi is that I feel like i am living again. when I went to the kitchen every body was at the table eating Except for Jessi.

Good morning I said still thinking about Jessi. Good morning Kyle They said. Is something wrong, no i said, where is Jessi i asked. She went for a walk said Lori.

Welcome to the dead man Josh comment and slap me in his back. what do you want for breakfast Kyle, asked Nicole. Egg, bacon, and orange Juice. Be right back said Nicole.

where could Jessi I thought I just want to see her today for my good night sleep.

Kyle, Kyle are you OK you been zooming out for a minute there are you okay, asked Nicole getting worried. yea I am fine. Are you sure Kyle, Yea i said, i was just thinking. thank you Nicole for the food i said. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Jessi Pov.**

I don't know why I went for the walk today, when I was walking I saw a girl, she look like same age as me. I didn't know why she was coming my way.

Hello she said giving me her hand, my name is Lilly I am new to this town, I give her my and i am Jessi i said. what do you need their i asked. hum my boyfriend told me to meet him there, could you show me please.

Okay i said. when we was walking this girl told me a lot about herself. she look like somebody i would get a long very well with. She like running, swimming, dancing, playing Piano ,and singing.

"Wow i said you know a lot of stuff, maybe you teach how play Piano someday then." I said thinking about how much Kyle love the sound of Amanda playing.

Really she ask you want to learn from me.

I shake my head at her giving her the signal. "Cool Lilly answer, I can't wait."

"So can you tell little me about yourself" asked Lily.

"Well I answer thinking it over, only one thing i can say my life a living hell."

Why she asked. well the guy i love, I think he's in-love somebody else."

** Kyle pov.**

I pick Amanda up and we went traight to the rack. I was nervous I did not know what she would think of me not being a human. when we got there I order two drink.

So Amanda said, i am ready when ever you are kyle. no matter what it is i love you the same maybe more.

I will tell you tell you everything from the from the beginning Amanda I said nervous. You need to take a sit Amanda I said.

Okay I said putting my hand together and rolling it.

"I am not human, I explain I was in a pad for sixteen year. "Do you know Adam Balin?" I ask.

Yea she said This the guy Nate have the profile of.

He's my father he's the one that created me I said.

"Where is he now?" ask Amanda.

He's dead I said trying to not bring tears down.

I tell her about how they police find me and sent me to Juvie, until Nicole came. I told her how i could not speak, and i was just a baby that was just born.

when i look at the door i see to girl coming and one of them was Jessi with another girl. they was laughing and smiling, i wish i was the one who could her smile like that.

I turn to Amanda to tell her the rest of the story. How at the prom, how they put a ships in her head that why she was keep messing up on the Piano keyboard.

I told her how when she saw Jessi and I kissing, It was Just a practice on Jessi to not fried her skull.

"Why would you risk Jessi getting hurt?" She asked.

"It was easy on Jessi I said, she can't feel pain like you do."

"How"Amanda ask me.

she asked, Because, I said pausing. "Jessi and I

are the same, we born in the same planet."


	6. Chapter 6

**JESSI POV.**

When i got inside I saw Kyle talking to Amanda. When our eyes met, he looked so confused and handsome. I blushed and then turned around quickly.

Lilly and I picked the corner table to sit on. I saw a guy looking at our table, and when he spotted Lilly, he started walking our way. This guy was muscular and tall, I suppose handsome, but not even close to Kyle. When he touched Lilly, she jumped out of her seat. When Lilly turned around, she brought her lips to his.

"I missed you baby," he said, their kissing getting stronger. Neither of them noticed I was still oat the table until l cleared my throat. "Hmm hum."

Lilly turned around embarrassed. "Sorry Jessi. Meet my boyfriend Derek. Derek, meet my new friend Jessi."

I raised my hand to him. "Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"Nice to meet you too," he said.

I got a bad feeling about that guy, I think to myself, he looks like a player...maybe I should ask Lilly how long she's know him.

Derek Pov,

This girl is Jessi hot, I think to myself, I need to act like a gentleman and get her like I got Lilly.

When i first met Lilly, I acted like the best guy on the world, and when she started to trust me, I took advantage of her, and when she said we were over, I told her it's over when i say it is. I told her that if she tells anyone, I am gonna kill her, so she needs to keep her mouth shut.

Now that's how I am gonna get Jessi to be mine. Both beautiful girls.

So I asked, "How did you guys meet?"

"Um, we meet um..."

I knew she was going to tell the truth to to her, so I gave her my warning look.

"Close by her house," Lily said.

"Where is your house Jessi?" I asked politely with my charming smile.

"I live right by here, in the yellow house," she said.

"Oh," I said, "Cool." Then I winked at her, but she just gave me a dirty look. I guess I will try something different next time

Lilly Pov

I knew I should not bring Jessi with me, I have to warn her, but if I do that she would know my secret. Derek is probably gonna kill me. I need to find a way to make her think i am jealous. That also can ruin our friendship, for I knew her she looked different from every other girl. I can't let her go through something like this.

So far she doesn't like him, but I know he's going to use his tricks on her like he did to me.

"Should we go, Derek?" I asked, just so he would leave Jessi alone. He gave me his dangerous face again and answered politely, "Why don't all three of us hang out?"

"Okay..." I mumble.

"Lilly, can you come to my house tonight for dinner?" Jessi asked. I looked at Derek, and he nodded his head yes.

"See ya, babe," I said, giving him a fake loving kiss, hoping that it would make people think we're in love. "See ya, babe," he answered, "love ya!"

"Love you too!" I replied. I will never love him, but when I don't say it in public, he'll beat me up later on.

"Let's go," said Jessi, grabbing my hand and dragging me to her family house. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Jessi Pov**

I grabbed Lilly's hand and start heading to my house. I am in a great mood right now, I don't have any friends except for today, and I finally found somebody that really finds me interesting without knowing that I have powers.

When I reach the door, I walked inside with Lilly following behind.

"Nicole!" I yelled.

"Hey Jessi," she said, "what do you need me for?" I take a deep breath before speaking. "Nicole, can my new friend Lilly eat dinner with us today?" She had a big smile on her face, like she had just won something. "Of course Jessi," answered Nicole, "you can bring your friends any time you want."

"Thanks Nicole!" I said with the biggest smile on my face.

**Nicole Pov**

I can't help but feel happy inside. Jessi brought a friend, I never saw that coming. At first, when she had the girl behind her, I was wondering who could possibly be at our house, and I thought it was Lori's new friend.

I walked over to the girl with the biggest smile on my face, and I give her my hand. "Nice to meet you! You are welcome any time you like, I am glad you're Jessi's friend."

"Thank you," she said, "I am Lilly."

Suddenly the door opened, and Kyle step in with Amanda close behind.

**Kyle pov**

I step inside with Amanda on my heels.

"Nicole, can Amanda eat dinner with us?" I asked.

"Of course Kyle," Nicole said smiling.

When I get to the living room, after asking Nicole her permission if Amanda could join us for dinner, I saw the same girl that was walking with Jessi earlier.

"Who's that Kyle?" Amanda asked behind me.

"I don't know," I said. When i saw Jessi, she had the biggest smile on her face, a smile I haven't seen since her mother died. I feel the electricity flooding in and around my body.

"Jess, who's this?" I ask suspiciously.

"A friend," she said, still smiling. I walk over to her and say "Hey" and gave her my hand nervously. "I am Kyle."

"I am Lilly," she answered, "nice to meet you." She shook my hand lightly.

"I am glad Jessi has a friend she can talk to," I said, thinking about how she's is the first friend Jess ever had.

"Thanks, I am happy to be her friend."

Amanda stepped in front of me to introduce herself. "I am Amanda," she said giving her her hand, "I live next door."

"I am Lilly," the girl answered sweetly.

When Nicole came downstairs, she gave her speech, "Guys, today we're having a big dinner, with Jessi's friend Lilly, Amanda and Hillary."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Lori is gonna bring Hillary, you brought Amanda, and Jessi's new friend is eating dinner with us too. I better go call Stephen and let him know, excuse me for a second," Nicole said, excusing herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephen Pov**

When Nicole called me and told me that Jessi has a new friend, I was shocked but happy for her. Jessi usually doesn't have anyone except Kyle and the family, and I'm happy she could spend time with her new friend now, or do what girls do.

When it was time to leave my job, I took my stuff out quickly, rushing to the car. When I'm five minutes away, I call my wife Nicole. "I am going to come home in like fives minutes." Before I knew it, I was already home.

**Lori pov**

Today I spent most of my time with Hillary clothes shopping. We mostly got the same clothes. you know Hillary and I we're besties. That just make remember when she was mad at me once, I was wearing the same shirt as her so she spill some juice on it, making me have the most embarrassed day of school.

When we are done,.I told Hillary that I needed to pick Josh up from work, and if she would like to come with, so she agreed. When i got at the rack, Josh was all ready, and seemed mad.

"Lori!" he yelled, "You're late! What took you so long?"

"Hillary and I were shopping," I answered, "I'm sorry Josh. Please don't tell Mom."

"What do I get for not telling?" he asked.

"A hug," I said. He shook his head and said, "That's too touchy."

"Okay," I said, frustrated, "I'll do your chores for you."

for how long ask josh.

One day i said.

'It's not working for me one day for making me stand on the street for like or more thirty minutes Hmm I need more than just that said Josh. Or i could tell mom."

"Okay ok josh I said I will do it for a week, no more."

'Fine by me said Josh longer I don't have to do chores."

If you had Josh for a brother, you could not live with him. He's too needy, and always try to cheat on something.

"Are you two done fighting yet?" asked Hillary. "Pretty much," I answered.

"Then let's go before we're late for dinner!" she said.

**Josh Pov**

When we got home, everybody was sitting at the table waiting for us. I see one new face, a girl that looked hot.

"Who's this hottie?" I asked out loud.

"Josh!" Stephen said, giving him the shut it look.

"Hey," I said, raising my hand to the new girl, "I'm Josh."

"Hey Josh," she said, "I'm Lilly."

**Nobody Pov**

Lori and Hillary introduced themselves next. "Hey Amanda," Lori said "what are you doing here?"

"Kyle invited me to eat dinner with your family," she said. Lori grinned and said, "Kyle don't let her go this time!"

"So, Amanda," Lori asked, "when did you and Kyle get back together?" Kyle almost choked on his water he was drinking.

Jessi looked at Kyle with hurt all over her face. Kyle saw her and quickly answered, "We're just friends."

"Sorry," said Lori, "If I just made things awkward."

"Dinners ready!" said Nicole, "Let's eat!"

"So Jess..." said Kyle. Lori, Amanda and Hillary look at him in confusion, all of them thinking the same thing: when did Kyle started calling her Jess?

"How did you meet Lilly?" he asked.

"By the rack," Jessi answered, "she was waiting for her boyfriend, and she did not know which way to go, so I showed her."

"What's you boyfriend like Lilly?" asked Nicole.

"He's-He's a gentleman," Lilly answered quickly.

"Did you meet him Jess?" asked Kyle.

"Yea, she said he's cool for the shortest time i know him she said.

"So Jess" Josh joke.

"Don't call me that Jessi yelled never call me that again."

Everybody in the table was shock.

'Kyle call you Jess" Hillary commented.

Jessi give her a glare.

"It different she said, Kyle his-

"How is that different? asked interupt he. even though She already know the answer.

It because jessi in-love with Kyle.

Stop bickering replied Stephen let have a nice dinner and peaceful. Kyle was glad they stop, Now he has to thinking before he said Jessi name, or it could bring up more problems.

After Dinner Hillary and Lilly went home. Amanda still was with Kyle talking

**Amanda Pov**

Is Kyle falling for Jessi I thought, no that could not happened. Look at her she might be pretty, with no niceness Kyle could do better. I give Kyle up for thinking he was cheating on me but i was wrong all those times. I WANT HIM BACK NO MATER WHAT, NOTHING CAN STOP ME, NOT EVEN JESSI. I need to put my games up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cassidy Pov.**

I can't believe Kyle could be so dangerous. He almost killed me if i wasn't his brother i would be dead already. The most thing i am ashamed of i should see that coming, Kyle would never agree to work with me, but he was so convincing.

Now i fail my mother plain she will kill me i have to do something quick.

beep beep i look at the cover to see who it is beep beep, It was my mother i slowly take the phone and put it in my hear.

Hello mom i said, did My son agree with you she asked, He trick me i said he pretend Jessi was dead to get more information from. when i find out h trick me i went after him in his house then he almost killed me, he's dangerous mom. You idiot she yelled why did you have to threatens him.

"You worse-less, stupid Now YOU RUIN MY PLAN, YOU WILL FIX THIS CASSIDY." IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU WILL FIGURE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU I AM CLEAR."

"Yes mother"., said Cassidy, I will do it. good boy said Grace then she hung up/.

My mother never appreciate what ever I do for her. I am always the one with no brain to her. kyle always the best one. I will make her proud of me, I will become the better one mom's favorite.

Kyle will pay for this.

**Tom Foss Pov**

Today is the day i am going to search for Cassidy, I will make sure he never lay his hand on Kyle and Jessi again and the Family. I know Kyle can't fight with out his family that's why i am protecting them for him.

The last time i see kyle i saw something of him development, he became stronger, I wonder what it is. what ever it is Kyle need it to fight this bat

I need to find Cassidy now, before thing getting to far.

I regret a lot thing in my life my Family for driving drunk and killed them. The other thing i regret t trying to killed XX now name Jessi, i thought i was doing it for Kyle own good, but i was they need each other in their life. i am surprise Kyle didn't fall in-love with Jessi. This Guy still stuck in the blond Amanda.

I don't care who he's with longer he's happy, i kind of want him to be with Jessi, maybe she can make him happy like Amanda does to Kyle. I need to ask him if he feel attracted to Jessi, Because now he got a look in his face when he's around her.

dang i need to pay attention in my Job not thinking about love it Just remember me of my wife and my girl that died. Now i only have Kyle as my family i don't know Jessi really well.

Now i need to move on for the search of Cassidy, I can't believe Kyle let him go.

Did Cassidy tell him the truth about being his brother. I hope not, because kyle doesn't need that now, it will drive him to more anger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Amanda Pov**

Since I get home, I couldn't stop thinking about, The short name, "Kyle call Jessi, and how Jessi yelled at "Josh from calling her that. I understand they the same, that how the are always together when i got in trouble, at first when i didn't know the truth, i thought they did have something going on.

I give him up for false stuff, and thinking. I thought he was lying to me when he said nothing going on with him and Jessi.

When he tell me the truth about himself and Jessi, I was so happy, and kind of ashamed of myself too, for thinking Kyle was cheating on me, once he wanted to tell me the true, "when i saw him and Jessi kissing, that was the last straw for me, of getting hurt by him, then later i find out he only did it to protect me.

But he shouldn't kiss Jessi to protect me. That happened in the prom when those bad guy put something in my head.

"Mom I yelled I am going to the Tragers house" to visit Nicole, will be back in little bit."

'Okay she yelled back, don't take long."

"See ya mom I said, I promise I'll be back before you new it. After my last sentences I run to the Triggers house.

**Lori Pov**

**When i was walking down the stairs, i hear a knock on the door, when i open it it was Amanda.**

"Hi Amanda what are you doing here, I ask.

. Just want to talk she answer, about what i ask.

Um! "Kyle she answer.

'Spit it out, Amanda' i tell her. What about Kyle, did something happened, what did he do.

"Calm Lori, I didn't even say one word and you already going to conclusion"

"Sorry she said, laughing i just lost myself forgeting you were talking.

"Okay said Amanda

I come to ask you a Question said Amanda. she pause.

You don't have to be embarrassed Amanda, Just say it I said.

DOESKYLELIKE Jessi. What i said, All i could here is Jessi. What about Jessi. Just say it Amanda.

She took a deep breath, Does Kyle like Jessi she say slower this time.

This statement caught me off guard. Well i say I don't know.

What make you asked that Question i say playing it donb with her.

It just He always looking at her i said, i am the only one that notice she asked, maybe i am just Jealous they have a lot in common.'

This statement take me a back to, maybe i should tell her the truth.

But she will get hurt my other mind saying.

"Hmm i say, you have more in common with Kyle than Jessi, you both love each other, have a nice heart that what count."

"Thank You Lori" that was exactly i want to hear you say, you a great friend Lori."

Bye Amanda i said, Bye she said. I need to go my mom waiting for me. Then she dissapear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kyle Pov**

Jessi where are you going I ask, I have to meet up with Lily and Derek she answer.

I barely hang out with her since she became friends with Lily and Derek. I am happy for her but, I feel alone. It's like she doesn't want to hang out with me anymore

"Can I go with you Jess? I ask I love to make new friends."

"Sure said Jessi that would be really great you know can we talk." sure I said.

Lily Derek Jessi yelled seeing them arguing. Is something going on Jessi ask I stand behind wondering the same thing.

"No both of them say at the same time." turning there head look the other way.

"So I said awkwardly do you guys-

"Who is this Jessi?' ask Derek interrupting Jessi looking at me seems he was getting Jealous of me. Does he like Jessi I thought he already have a girlfriends they seem really happy together.

"My name is Kyle," I said and giving him my hand.

"And he's my boyfriends said Jessi holding me and my grabbing my hand." I saw this Derek guy turn, and looks like he's ready to blow up.

"You have a boyfriends Jessi." he ask like he got betrayed, and you didn't tell me.

"No offense Derek said Jessi but I barely know you to tell you are my problems and my love life.

"Hum Lily can I have a talk please, can you boys stay hear for little bit hear us Jessi

**Jessi Pov**

"Lily I don't trust Derek I said, did he do anything to you like threatens you.

She look at me shock her face fell, she did not say anything just looking straight ahead.

"Lily I said listen to me you the best friends and the first real friends I have beside Kyle. Plesae talk to me."

"I can't tell you Lily choke, he will. He will what Lily I ask he can't hurt me Lily I said there a lot of thing you don't know about me."

" I can;'t say Lily again If I tell you you will be in danger, Just like I am."

"What do you mean just like you are in dander right now lily did he hurt you? I will kill this bastard" I said my anger rising.

"He force me to date him said Lily having a hard time to get the word out, he said if I tell anyone He will kill me."

"I won't let him Lily I said. I get you you my first friend I will not let anyone hurts you."

I really feel bad for Lily seeing her like that broke my heart, I am really glad I have her as my friends and the only friends. Okay not really the only friend, Kyle my friend too but something much more then that.

You don't know him Jessi said Lily he will never give up until he get what he wants and the next thing he want is you.

Me why, I am sorry Lily broke down again I just did not want to bring you to my problems that why I didn't tell you."

"It's okay Lily i said now wipe your face, and we will walk to Derek like nothing happen."

**Derek Pov**

How could this guy be my Jessi boyfriends he does not know what I am pacable of I will get what I want no matter what but now I need to play my caring game.

"So I ask how long you and Jessi been dating?" I ask him.

um this guy was thinking, ha-ha he does not even know how long they been dating.

"A year this guy Kyle answer."

Wow I thought it will take long for me to get my Jessi from this guy, why would Jessi go for him Looks at him and lokk at me, maybe I need to kiss her show her how much my lip taste.

**Kyle Pov**

Now I know why Jessi was pretending to be my boyfriends it give me a sharp pain in my stomach, I wanted to be more.

You could ask her out, I here a voice on my head.

Derek really look a really bad guy he think he can win Jessi over, I could read his thought, My fist turn to a ball ready to through it at him. How could he think he will kiss my Jessi and show her how good her lip taste. how could he call her his Jessi, Jessi's mine no one else I love her.

My Jessi, Now I close my fist ready to strike at him, Jessi mine not his. When I here I here booth's girl came back. I put my hand down, still looking at Derek with the eyes that could kill.

"Jessi he said trying to gives her his sexy and Charming smile that would never work. would you like to talk privately."

"Sure"

Why I ask, Why can't you talk to all of us?"

Not for you to here Kyle he answer, it for Jessi, and only her.

"Kyle it's okay sweetie she said giving me a kiss in my cheek, I try to move my mouth to her But she pull away blushing.

I need to ask Jessi out I don't want her to taunting me with her little games. I know she does not try to but I can't help it, when she call me her boyfriend with a lie, it just made me so mad. I want to be her real boyfriends not just one that distracting Derek from taking her.

I watch both of them go ready to eve drop on them.

"So Kyle is your boyfriends?", I heard Derek ask her.

How could he ask her that she already tell him, maybe he know Jessi lying.

"Yes answer Jessi calmly standing there wondering why this guy getting on her business.

"You have someone better out their for you Jessi." I heard Derek said.

My heart was racing, who this guy thing he is to tell Jessi I am not good for her, what is he playing at.

"Who that might be." ask Jessi feeling confused.

"He might be in front of you right now Jessi said Derek taking more step closer to her. The guy I am telling you about Jessi he said Smirking way much better then Kyle, and Handsome.. And That is me."

He step closer to Jessi and press his lip to hers.

That when My anger win over me.

**Next chapter will be interesting to see what will happened. Hope you enjoy it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kyle Pov**

What Just happened did he just Kiss my girlfriend, No I mean did he just kiss Jessi. Jessi Push him away with a dangerous look on her eyes but he did not get enough he just kiss Jessi when having a girlfriend.

I know I kiss both Jessi and Amanda at the same day but that different, They both wasn't really my girl friends.

"Derek." I scream my hand shaking, I knew I was going to do something stupid, I couldn't control my anger.

"What did you just kiss My girlfriend?' I yell , having Jessi put her smooth and gentle hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down, but this would take a long time for me to calm down.

I just wanted to chap this guy heads up, one look, I couldn't control my anger, Jessi held me. Her friends Lily behind watching the scene that was going on.

Derek just stand there watching Jessi getting me under control and Put a smile on his face.

"Jessi he said, You will be.

I knew what he was going to say she will be is no matter what. I sneak out where Jessi was healding me. I thought I would never beat someone up because of my Jealousiness.

Before Derek knew what I was doing or had time to react I kick him in his web making him flying 10 feet in the air, I walk to him, Grap his collar lifting him up with My super strengths I could see how shock he is.

"Let go of be He cried. Who are you, you are a monster."

"KYLE STOP said Jessi looking really disappointed of me. I drop him hard on the floor as soon I hear Jess hush voice.

Derek was on the floor rolling around.

"You bastard he said, You not human."

How could I let Jealousy take over me like that.

'Jess." I said turning her way looking at her hazel eyes I could get loss on for all day.

"How could you do that Kyle ask Jessi How could you be so stupid." He shouldn't touch kiss you like that Jessi. He have a girlfriend."

Jessi pull My arm. "Kyle I know what you were trying to do you tring to protect me but you could get catch using your power, and you the one that always tell me to be careful."

"I am sorry Jessi I said it just Jealousy take over me, I shouldn't over react with my Jealousy.

"You were jealous of me ask Jessi shock making me feel uncomfortable and Happy at the same time.

I could see her smile back on her lip, looking at them I want to kiss it so bad.

Stop thinking about her lip I scream at my mind.

"Yes I was I said you and I haven't been spending anytime together anymore you always hang out with him no offense." I said.

"Well what could I do." yelled Jessi the anger back on to her face, You and Amanda always staying cozy together. and you just leave me, by myself like you don't care about me anymore".

"That not true Jess I said I always want to hang out with you it Just I had to explain things to Amanda."

Yeah I get it she said Sarcastically Amanda this Amanda that."

Jess I care about you, I love y.

"Tell me Kyle she yelled. "Show me how you care about me, I don't feel like you do, I want to feel it Kyle. in my opinion you loves Amanda more them me." You want to be with her.

"That's not true Jessi." I said wanting her to understand, wanting her to let me talk let me explain right now so many emotion going through my mind, didn't care Lilly was watching us Derek was watching all I wanted to do it get it out of my chest.  
>That all I care about right now<p>

"If it's not true Kyle show me, I don't want to get hurt anymore, if you don't, I will not bug you anymore, I will leave you to Amanda.

When she started to walk away, I pull her hands on my spin her around, we was nose to nose.

"Kyle" she started.

I shut her off by kissing her, the energy floating to the air making me wanting more every-time. When she finally let go out of her shock she started to kiss back.

I open my mouth to let her tongue in I could here the ground shaking lights bursting everywhere I still couldn't stop. I could Jessi make me feel like that.

When I used to kiss Armand it was just a peck on the cheek, Now I am feeling I am floating I am complete nothing to worry about, no evil in this word.

"What's going on I hear Lilly scream, Derek was on the floor looking at both of us when Jessi and I finish kissing.

"Did you guys just do that?" ask Derek you both a Monster."

"No." said, Jessi.

I know she was good at lying better then I. I just zip my lip not saying anything.

How could we do that ask Jessi, all you crazy. I am super woman, I can blow a light mimick Jessi.

"But I saw when you guys was kissing the more passionate you get the the light start blowing out."

* * *

><p>"Maybe you dreaming said Kyle might hit to hard you onhead."<p>

"I saw it and I will prove it, said Derek no matter how much it take I knew you both not human or at least Kyle not is." he pointed is finger at Kyle.

"Do what ever you want Derek, even if it was true no one will believe it anyway.

And Jessi and I walk away with Derek shouting at as.

"Are you okay." Lilly ask both Jessi and I at the same time, Jessi look at me and smile.

"Tell me the truth Jessi said Lilly, I saw what I saw aren't Derek right you blow those light by you guys Kiss are guys Human..

**Did you guys understand this**

* * *

><p><strong> chapter, Okay Kyle and Jessi has power this Power when their kissing they will blow stuff out. Imagine if they did more then Just kissing they would make a Black down on the city. I need to come with Idea how they need to kiss with out having an Explosion<strong>

**Question "Should Jessi tell Lily the truth or Lie to her?"**


End file.
